Two Hearts
by LightxioBae
Summary: Baekhyun berpikir dirinya adalah orang tertutup yang tak memiliki teman well... selain Daehyun. Baekhyun menyukai kesendirian, atau itulah yang ia pikir hingga pertemuannya dengan lima bintang mengawali sesuatu yang menyeretnya keluar dari zona 'save' miliknya. Exo Fanfiction. Baekhyun and others/BL.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Cuaca hari ini sungguh tak mendukung. Baekhyun sempat melirik keluar jendela perpustakaan. Tampak mega kelabu menghiasi langit, berarak pelan menuju ke utara. Dari warna gelapnya tak ayal pastilah sebentar lagi hujan.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sesaat. Ini baru jam kelima dan bel pulang masih sekitar dua jam lagi. Karena jam kosong disebabkan sang sonsaengnim memiliki keperluan mendadak, akhirnya di sinilah Baekhyun. Menghabiskan satu jam di perpustakaan daripada membolos seperti teman-temannya. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu pun teringat bahwa ia tak membawa payung, yang mana membuat bibirnya mengerucut lagi.

Jikalau nanti memang hujan maka tak ada pilihan lain selain tinggal di sekolah. Bila Baekhyun berkeras pulang di tengah guyuran hujan, maka tak ragu lagi esoknya ia akan sakit. Pemuda bersurai hitam kecoklatan itu memang gampang sakit. Tubuhnya yang terbilang ringkih tak bisa mempertahankan diri dari kekuatan alam. Terutama hujan dan dingin.

Pernah suatu kali Baekhyun ngotot berlari pulang di tengah hujan deras. Saat itu ia masih SMP di kelas tiga waktu sepulang les cuaca tiba-tiba memburuk. Ia masih mengingat jelas dirinya sampai di rumah dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Rambut acak-acakan dan seragam lengket di badan. Tak selang satu jam kemudian, ia pun jatuh sakit. Lengkap dengan demam, radang tenggorokan, batuk dan pilek. Neraka menghampiri pemuda itu selama tujuh hari tujuh malam. Karenanya ia harus menginap di rumah sakit. Dan lebih parahnya lagi ia harus berusaha kelas untuk menyusul ketinggalannya dalam pelajaran.

Mendesah, Baekhyun mengusir ingatannya itu. Kini ia sudah kelas 2 SMA. Dan ia punya cukup kebijakan untuk tidak mengulang masa lalu lagi. Sembari membenahi kaca mata yang melorot ke hidungnya, Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri rak-rak tinggi penuh dengan buku.

Dengaan langkah pelan, ia menyusuri beberapa lorong yang seperti labirin dan berbelok pada sebuah sudut menuju tempat favoritnya. Pada ujung pojok kanan perpustakaan terdapat sedikit ruang kosong yang diklaim Baekhyun sebagai tempatnya. Meskipun berada di paling ujung dan paling pojok, tempat tersebut bersih dan nyaman. Ada bangku panjang yaang menempel di dinding. Dan di sampingnya terdapat jendela besar tempat masuk cahaya yang jatuh tepat di sana. Cahaya itulah yang menjadi penerangan saat Baekhyun membaca dan ia menyukai kehangatannya. Selain itu tempat itu juga sepi dan tenang. Jadi ia bisa menghabiskaan waktunya dengan aman dan sentosa.

Sebelumnya, pemuda berumur 16 tahun itu berhenti pada sebuah rak. Diamatinya buku-buku di sana, mencari buku menarik yang layak ia baca. Sambil memegang dagu, matanya beralih dari bawah ke atas. Sebagian buku yang berada di bawah sudah ia baca dan Baekhyun tak berminat membaca sebagian yang lain. Ia pun memilih untuk mencoba buku di atas. Setelah beberapa saat membaca beberapa judul dan menimbang-nimbang akhirnya ia memilih satu. Sayangnya buku tersebut terlalu tinggi untuk ia capai.

Sebuah pertigaan muncul di kening mulus pemuda itu, untuk kesekian kalinya merutuki tinggi badannya yang tak sesuai pemuda di usianya. Baekhyun menolak mengatai dirinya pendek. Meskipun kebenarannya demikian, ia bersikeras bahwa tubuhnya hanya sedikit terlambat dalam pertumbuhaan. Dikarenakan Baekhyun jarang berolahraga karena ia tak suka, beralih ke asupan kalsium berupa susu. Namun meskipun berapa banyak ia minum susu pemuda itu tak merasakan perubahan sama sekali. Yang membuatnya akhirnya berhenti minum cairan putih itu saat ia naik kelas 2 dan belum pernah menyentuhnya hingga kini.

Menolak menggunakan bantuan, Baekhyun mencoba mengambil buku tersebut dengan tangannya sendiri. Sembari berjinjit, tangan kecilnya meraih-raih keberadaan buku yang diinginkan. Tetapi ternayata jaraknya lebih tinggi dari pada yang Baekhyun bayangkan. Tangannya bahkan tak bisa menyentuh bagian bawah dari covernya.

Menahan helaan frustasi, akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menaiki rak tingkat paling bawah sebagai tumpuan untuk mengecilkan jarak jangkauan. Dengan susah payah karena tempat berpijaknya tak begitu luas, Baekhyun mencoba sekali lagi meraih buku yang diinginkannya sambil berpegang pada pembatas.

Tangannya berhasil menyentuh bagian kecil buku itu, yang membuatnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan sesaat. Tetapi saat ia mencoba menariknya keluar, tiba-tiba saja kakinya yang berpijak dengan ujung jari terpeleset dan keseimbangannya hilang. Terkejut, Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara, 'Ah' saat dirasakannyaa tubuhnya melayang ke belakang, hendak menabrak rak di belakang. Panik, ia memejamkan mata erat-erat, menunggu dengan pasrah akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Tetapi pikiran itu hilang ketika di rasakannya punggungnya bertumbukan dengan sesuatu yang keras, bukan lantai pastinya karena Baekhyun masih berdiri. Dan sebuah tangan mencengkram lengannya, menahan dirinya agar tidak terjatuh. Terheran, ia pun membuka mata dan menoleh... Hanya tercengang saat ia bertatap muka dengan tak lain adalah kakak kelasnya, Xi Luhan.

Melongo sesaat, Baekhyun tak mampu bergerak seinci pun. Ia kehilangan kata-kata saking terkejutnya dengan kemunculan Luhan, tak menyadari mulutnya terbuka lebar menemani ekspresinya.

Barulah saat tangan Luhan yang bebas melambai di depan wajahnya diiringi suara jernih menyadarkan Baekhyun.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya dengan sudut alis sedikit terangkat. Malu, Baekhyun merasa pipinya memanas dan ia langsung berbalik dan mundur selangkah hingga punggungnya menabrak rak buku.

Dialihkannya pandangannya ke lantai, tak berani menatap langsung sang senior. Jemarinya mulai bergerak-gerak sendiri dan Baekhyun merasakan bibirnya sedikit gemetar, nervous.

"A-ah. Y-ya, ya. Aku tidak apa-apa..." Baekhyun berkata lirih, setengah menggeretakkan gigi menahan dirinya untuk tidak gugup. Digigit bibir gemetarnya kemudian dan matanya mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia memang tak ahli berbicara pada orang lain, terutama orang yang tak ia kenal.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan Luhan mengerutkan alisnya.

"Benarkah? Kau tampaknya tak baik-baik saja." timpal pemuda bermuka rusa tersebut dan Baekhyun merasa Luhan akan membungkuk untuk melihat wajahnya. Menelan ludah, ia pun mengangkat kepalanya sebelum Luhan mampu menilik ekspresinya dan memberikan sebuah senyuman terkesan canggung.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sunbaenim. Terima kasih telah menolongku." Alih Baekhyun seraya membungkuk kecil, berusaha untuk tak gugup sekaligus mengakhiri percakapannya. Karena yang Baekhyun inginkan sekarang tak lain adalah cepat-cepat pergi dari sana. Atau Luhan yang melakukannya.

Kakak kelasnya menatapnya sesaat dan mengangguk. Baekhyun masih belum melihat matanya, tetapi sepertinya Luhan tak terlalu peduli sebab pemuda kurus yang lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun itu mendongak.

"Jadi yang mana?" Tanyanya kemudian dengan kedua tangan di saku. Baekhyun tersentak dan akhirnya menatap wajah Luhan.

"A-apanya?" Ia tergagap lagi. Baekhyun segera menutup mulutnya, merasakan pipinya memerah malu dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Debar jantungnya meningkat saat ia menyadari betapa tampannya Luhan jika dilihat dari dekat (yang membuatnya mengerutkan kening sesaat, kenapa ia berpikir Luhan tampan?).

"Apa lagi? Tentu saja buku yang ingin kau baca," balas Luhan tanpa menatap Baekhyun, yang membuat pemuda kecil itu mendesah lega dalam hati. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah kehilangan minat untuk mengambil buku itu karena kecelakaan kecil tadi. Tetapi karena Luhan telah menolongnya, ia pun dengan ragu-ragu menunjuk buku tersebut.

Terdengar olehnya Luhan ber-'hm' dan melangkah selangkah ke depan hampir bersentuhan dengannya. Napas Baekhyun tertahan sesaat ketika Luhan mengulurkan lengan panjangnya di samping kepala Baekhyun dan mengambil buku yang dimaksud dengan mudah.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasa sedikit kecewa. Dengan tubuh tinggi nan kurus milik Luhan, pastilah mudah mengambil buku itu dengan tangan panjangnya. Yang mana berkesebalikan dengan Baekhyun yang pendek dengan tangan yang pendek pula. Pemuda itu tak menyangkal dirinya sedikit iri dengan tinggi tubuh Luhan. Tetapi ia tak berkata apa-apa saat Luhan menyerahkan buku itu ke tangannya.

"Ini, untukmu." ucap Luhan pendek. Baekhyun menerimanya tanpa melihat ke wajahnya lagi. Ia masih tampak sedikit kehilangan kata-kata. Dan saat dirasakannya Luhan masih menatapnya, Baekhyun cepat-cepat membungkuk kecil.

"Ah, ma-maaf. Terima kasih, sunbaenim. Seharusnya kau tak perlu repot-repot, uhm..." Baekhyun terhenti, tak tahu harus berkata apa-apa. Terdengar olehnya Luhan tertawa kecil dengan suara jernihnya. Membuat Baekhyun bingung apa yang lucu sehingga Luhan tertawa karenanya.

"Hey, tak apa. Kau terlihat kesulitan dan aku ingin menolongmu. Itu hanya satu buku. Tak merepotkanku sama sekali."

Baekhyun menelan ludah, kali ini dengan berat hati. Entah mengapa ia merasa kata-kata Luhan menyinggung postur tubuhnya meskipun yang berkata tak bermaksud. Namun Baekhyun menepisnya dan memberikan senyum yang lebih sopan.

"...Okay? Aku hanya tidak ingin menyusahkan Luhan sunbaenim. Tapi jika sunbae beranggapan seperti itu, ya sudahlah." ucapnya hati-hati. Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk segera pergi setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Tetapi ia merasakan Luhan melebarkan matanya dan niatnya beranjak terhalang ketika Luhan bersuara.

"Oh. Kau tahu namaku?" Tanya yang lebih tua, nadanya sedikit terkejut. Baekhyun hampir saja memutar bola matanya dan memaksakan diri untuk tetap di tempat, meskipun tubuhnya berteriak keras menyuruhnya minggat dari tempat itu.

"Semua siswa di sekolah mengenalmu, sunbae. Kau sungguh terkenal." Baekhyun ingin terdengar sarkastik, tetapi ditahannya keinginan itu. Alih-alih ia menggunakan nada datar. Namun apa yang ia katakan memang benar.

Xi Luhan termasuk senior yang sangat populer di kampus mereka. Dengan tubuh tinggi dan ramping serta penampilan menawan, semua orang pastilah terpukau olehnya. Memiliki wajah anak kecil yang meneyerupai rusa cantik membuatnya masuk dalam jajaran lima pangeran sekolah. Belum lagi sikap ramah dan prestasi tingginya, ditambah status keluarganya yang merupakan pemilik perusahaan besar. Xi Luhan pantaslah menjadi bintang.

Namun tidak 'terlalu' bagi Baekhyun.

Pemuda kecil itu masih menolak untuk menatap langsung mata Luhan. Karena Ia mendapati dirinya tak mampu. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun berbicara langsung dengan salah satu anggota Five Star. Dan ia sudah cukup merasa terintimidasi dengan aura terang yang melingkupi Luhan, membuatnya keinginannya untuk ingin pergi semakin kuat.

"Oh," Dilihatnya dari sudut mata Luhan mengangguk, dari nada suaranya tampaknya ia sedang berpikir.

Baekhyun merasa kesempatannya untuk berpamitan telah tiba dan segera ia membuka mulut untuk menyampaikan keinginannya saat Luhan memotongnya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus memberitahuku namamu." Luhan berkata, agak cepat.

Pikiran Baekhyun terhenti sesaat ketika ia memproses ucapan luhan. Mulutnya yang masih terbuka tak mampu menutup dan matanya seketika melebar.

"Eh?" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Kembali ia kehilangan kata-kata dan ekspresi bingung menghiasi wajahnya. Untuk apa ia memberi tahu namanya?

Luhan tertawa kecil sembari menutup mulut dengan punggung tangan. Jelas ia terlihat geli yang mana membuat Baekhyun semakin bingung. Apa yang membuat namja itu tertawa? Baekhyun tak tahu.

"Oh, jadi namamu Eh. Nama yang unik." Luhan berkomentar, senyuman geli masih bertengger di wajahnya membuat Baekhyun tersentak seketika. Pipi memanas, Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya dan akhirnya mata mereka bertemu.

"Bu-bukan. Namaku bukan Eh. Namaku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun." Pemuda kecil itu mengkoreksi dengan cepat. Iris matanya bersinar sebagai tanda protesnya. Senyum Luhan berubah halus dan saat itulah Baekhyun menyadari mereka saling bertatapan, langsung.

"Ah..." Baekhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya, malu. Matanya terasa terbakar dan tangannya kembali bergerak-gerak sendiri. Salah tingkah. Namja itu bahkan belum sempat mengenali mata seniornya.

"Well, salam kenal Baekhyun-ssi. Namaku Xi Luhan. Kelas 3-A. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Luhan berucap, masih dengan senyuman yang sama. Pamuda bermuka rusa itu menyodorkan tangan kanannya, menantikan tangan Baekhyun untuk sebuah jabatan.

Yang lebih muda tampak ragu-ragu. Dipandangnya tangan halus milik Luhan tanpa kepastian. Baekhyun jarang berteman selain dengan sahabatnya sedari SMP, Daehyun. Dan ia pun tak memiliki minat untuk berteman dengan orang lain, sebab Daehyun sudah cukup baginya. Tetapi kini di sini, di depannya tersodor tangan seorang dari Five Star, Xi Luhan. Menantikan dirinya untuk menerima tangan itu dan menggenggamnya.

Baekhyun segera menghentikan pemikirannya dan memutuskan untuk membalas jabatan Luhan. Sebab akan tak sopan baginya bila menolak perkenalan dengan orang lain. Meskipun hatinya sama sekali tak berniat, Xi Luhan adalah seorang senior dan lebih tua darinya. Baekhyun tetap harus menghormatinya.

Pemuda kecil itu hampir menggerakkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Luhan ketika sebuah suara lain menghentikan niatnya.

"Luhan." suara dalam nan datar itu langsung saja mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua. Mata Baekhyun segera melebar ketika disadarinya anggota lain dari Five Star berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Bersandar pada dinding lorong dengan paras tampan dan postur tubuhnya yang tinggi. Sepasang mata datar namun kecil miliknya menatap Luhan dan Baekhyun dengan ekspresi bosan.

"Oh, Sehun." Luhan berseru. Baekhyun melirik sejenak ke arahnya dan melihat senyuman Luhan melebar. Kembali ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sosok pangeran sekolah yang lain dan hampir tersedak dalam napas ketika mata mereka bertemu. Sepasang mata hitam kelam itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Dan Baekhyun merasakan paru-parunya mengecil. Ia merasa dingin tiba-tiba.

Selang beberapa waktu mereka dalam kontes tatap-menatap, akhirnya Luhan masuk ke tengah-tengah.

"Ada apa? Aku tak memeberitahumu dimana keberadaanku, tapi kau menemukanku secepat ini." Suara Luhan tiba-tiba saja mengusir rasa dingin yang melingkupi Baekhyun. Dan sebelum ia tahu apa yang terjadi, paru-parunya kembali bekerja normal. Dan pemuda itu semakin lega ketika Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke sosok Luhan.

"Insting. Kris menyuruhku mencarimu. Ada beberapa hal yang perlu didiskusikan." Ujarnya tanpa basa-basi, masih dengan nada datarnya. Malahan kali ini terkesan lebih dingin.

Dingin... Baekhyun hampir menggigil mendengarnya. Dapat dirasakannya Luhan meliriknya. Dari sudut matanya ia tahu sebuah kerutan tipis muncul di kening pemuda bersurai coklat terang itu. Tetapi hanya sejenak sebab Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada Sehun.

"Apakah penting?" Tanya yang paling tua. Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya, dan sekali ke Sehun saat yang paling muda hanya menatap Luhan tanpa memberikan ekspresi lain. Tetapi mungkin itu sebuah jawaban karena sedetik kemudian Luhan mengerang.

"Kenapa kalian tak pernah meninggalkanku sendirian dari urusan seperti ini?" desahnya dengan helaan napas. Baekhyun bahkan bisa membaca sedikit nada lelah di dalamnya. Yang membuatnya meskipun tidak ingin, mengira-ngira apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan.

"Kau yang paling tua di grup." sehun tak menolong dengan ucapan datarnya. Baekhyun nyaris geli mendengar pernyataan Sehun yang _straight forward_ , membuat alis Luhan bergerak tak nyaman.

"Itu tak ada sangkut pautnya denganku. Dan lagi siapa yang membentuk grup bodoh begitu." Gumamnya sembari memanyunkan bibirnya. Sehun tak menanggapi dan Baekhyun merasakan pandangan tajam itu kembali beralih ke dirinya.

Pemuda kecil itu memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikannya (meskipun sebenarnya ia sungguh tak nyaman) dan hendak berbalik untuk pergi ketika Luhan mencengkram bahunya. Bingung setengah terganggu karena kesempatannya pergi sedari tadi terus terhalang Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Luhan. Koreksi, di wajah. Bukan di mata. Ia merasa tak akan pernah anggup menatap seniornya itu meski Baekhyun tak tahu mengapa.

"Ne, sunbaenim?" Tanyanya, nyaris kesal. Dilihatnya sudut bibir Luhan tertarik sedikit ke bawah.

"Perkenalan kita belum selesai. Lain kali kita bertemu lagi dan saat itu kau tak boleh memanggilku sunbaenim. Panggilan itu terlalu formal. Panggil aku hyung atau Luhan, arraseo?" Luhan memberi Baekhyun senyuman cerah sebelum kemudian berbalik menghampiri Sehun.

Kembali Baekhyun melongo untuk yang kesekian kalinya saat ia mengikuti kepergian Luhan dan Sehun yang masih sempat melirik ke arahnya sebelum kemudian mereka menghilang di tikungan, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu termenung sejenak. Memproses kejadian yang baru saja ia alami, ditolong oleh kakak kelas yang sekaligus salah satu dari lima bintang. Dan yang lebih mengherankan adalah Luhan ingin berteman dengannya.

Bukannya Baekhyun merendahkan diri, tetapi selama satu setengah tahun ia menimba ilmu di salah satu sekolah favorit ini, tak sekalipun ia mencari ataupun membuat teman. Beruntung baginya siswa yang lain juga tak berminat berteman dengannya. Mungkin saja Baekhyun terlihat membosankan, pemuda itu mengedikkan bahu. Daehyun sudah lebih dari yang ia perlukan.

...

Persis seperti dugaannya. Siang itu tak lama sebelum bel pulang berbunyi, langit berubah abu-abu dan menumpahkan bebannya. Hujan deras mengguyur langit Seoul dan melihat dari keadaannya, Baekhyun memastikan ia tak akan bisa pulang selama beberapa jam. Dalam arti lain, dirinya terjebak di sekolah untuk waktu yang mungkin cukup lama.

Merutuki sekali lagi ketidakberuntungan melupakan payung miliknya, Baekhyun hanya mampu menggigit bibir seraya melihat satu-persatu siswa sekolahnya pergi dengan payung warna-warni di atas mereka. Melirik ke sekeliling, didapati dirinya tinggal sendirian di bawah atap. Meskipun masih ada beberapa siswa yang tinggal di atap tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri, Baekhyun lebih nyaman berada di sini daripada susah-susah bergabung dengan mereka. Walaupun udara dingin, pemuda itu berusaha menunggu dan berdo'a kepada hujan untuk cepat berhenti. Tetapi setelah beberapa lama ia berdiri membiarkan tubuhnya mulai menggigil dan hujan tidak mengabulkan do'anya, Ia memutuskan dengan berat hati untuk menunggu di dalam.

Sembari berjalan menyusuri lorong yang tadi ia lewati, Baekhyun menggerutu lirih mengingat Daehyun tidak bersamanya. Namja itu tiba-tiba mempunyai urusan mendadak yang tak jelas itu apa. Baekhyun mengira temannya itu berbohong, tetapi mengigat ia sangat mengenali seorang Daehyun. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melepaskannya.

Meskipun begitu, tetap saja hatinya masih berat. Ditinggal sendirian di sini dengan dingin menemani dan kebosanan menyergapi. Gigi Baekhyun gemeletuk saat ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, bergumam menyuruh kehangatan tubuhnya tetap tinggal. Pemuda itu hanya berharap ia tidak terkena flu keesokan harinya karena kedinginan. Namja itu sungguh sensitif akan rasa dingin.

Berhenti sesaat, Baekhun pun menyadari ia tak punya tempat khusus untuk dituju. Biasanya bila ia sendirian tanpa Daehyun, pemuda bersurai hitam itu akan menghabiskan waktu di atap sekolah. Tapi tentu saja keadaan sekarang tak memungkinnya untuk kesana. Bahkan mungkin besok ia juga tak bisa ke tempat kesukaannya itu, sebab pastilah atap penuh dengan genangan air. Memikirkan itu membuat sudut bibir kiri Baekhun tertarik ke bawah.

Menghela napas, ia melangkah lagi. Sambil menggosok-gosok lengannya, Baekhyun berbelok pada tikungan dan menuju ke tempat loker berada. Ia ingin memastikan buku yang ia pinjam di perpustakaan tadi, yang mana mengingatkannya dengan pertemuan duo bintang, masih berada di sana.

Menyusuri dinding-dinding rak besi yang sudah sangat dikenali pemuda berkacamata tersebut, Baekhyun memutari sebuah loker ke bagian terakhir dimana loker miliknya berada dan langkahnya terhentak tiba-tiba ketika ia berhadapan, bertatap muka dengan seorang gadis.

Hening. Mata Baekhyun melebar karena terkejut. Dan gadis mungil di hadapannya pun tampaknya berlaku sama karena ia melihat mata sipitnya membesar. Terpaku, mereka terjebak dalam kontes tatap-menatap sebelum kemudian Baekhyun berkedip. Alis terangkat.

"Ah... Hai." Sapanya kemudian, ragu-ragu. Gadis manis didepannya membisu sesaat, sepertinya tak menyangka Baekhyun akan menyapanya. Kedua mata almond-nya masih lebar, namun sedetik kemudian kembali normal saat senyum kecanggungan menggantikan ekspresi kagetnya.

"Uhm, hai juga..." balasnya sedikit tak yakin. Dirasakannya suasana mulai terasa tak enak dan mendorong Baekhyun untuk hanya melewati gadis itu dan berlalu. Tetapi ia sudah terlanjur terlebih dulu menyapanya ( yang mana ia sesali kemudiaan).

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Angkat bicara Baekhyun memilih bertanya. Dilihatnya mata gadis itu mengedar sejenak saat tawa kecil yang terdengar setengah dipaksa keluar dari mulutnya. Ia kelihatan tak nyaman dan Baekhyun merasa dirinya tak sopan.

"Ah. Itu... Aku baru saja mengambil barang yang tertinggal," katanya kemudian, nada rendah dan kerutan tak yakin menghiasi keningnya. Baekhyun langsung tahu bahwa gadis itu berbohong.

"Tapi ini loker siswa laki-laki." ucapnya dengan ekspresi datar, meskipun ia berusaha bicara tanpa menggeretakkan giginya. Baekhyun segera merutuki mulutnya yang bersuara lebih dulu. Dan ia juga heran mengapa dirinya yang mayoritas memilih diam tiba-tiba memulai percakapan.

Tubuh gadis di depannya menegang sesaat. Tetapi tawa rendah yang keluar darinya meringankan ketegangan di udara. Kedua tangan gadis itu sibuk bermain dengan ujung hem-nya dan entah Baekhyun tahu ia hanya mencoba untuk menenangkan diri.

"A-aku tahu. Pintu keluar lebih dekat dari tempat ini, makanya aku lewat," Gadis itu berbicara seraya menundukkan pandangannya, yang jelas sekali membuat kening Baekhyun mengerut sejimpit.

Akhirnya tak ingin menemukan kata-kata untuk menimpali, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan beranjak melewati gadis yang ternyata tak terlalu pendek darinya tanpa berkata apapun.

Baru saja beberapa langkah ia melewatinya, tiba-tiba gadis berambut ikal itu memanggilnya. "Hey,"

Baekhyun sontak berhenti dan matanya hampir melebar. Ia sungguh tak mengira dirinya dipanggil kembali. Dan otaknya serasa mencacinya karena membuat kesalahan dengan menyapa gadis itu, hingga ia harus membuat percakapan untuk kedua kalinya. Meskipun kakinya gatal ingin melarikan diri dan menghiraukannya, Baekhyun tetap berbalik juga.

Ia ingin bilang 'Ya?' dengan ekspresi teriritasi dan menakuti gadis itu supaya dia takut dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Namun yang Baekhyun lakukan hanya diam serta dengan mimik datar pada wajah mungilnya.

Dilihatnya gadis itu menjilat bibir bawahnya yang merona pink. Mata coklat permen milik gadis itu melirik sekeliling sesaat, tampak ragu. Setelah agak lama ia menunggu gadis itu untuk menyuarakan dirinya, Baekhyun merasa ia hanya dipermainkan dan akan berbalik lagi saat telinganya menangkap suara kecil milik si permen coklat (Ya. Baekhyun akan menamainya demikian sebab ia tak tahu namanya dan Baekhyun tidak berniat untuk bertanya pula).

"Kau benar-benar tak mengenalku, Baekhyun-ssi?" Suaranya lirih, tapi Baekhyun masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas dan ia terbelalak sesaat.

Gadis itu tahu namanya? Mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Ditatapnya gadis mungil pemilik mata permen di depannya dengan mata menyipit. Bagaimana bisa ia mengenal Baekhyun?

Pemuda itu memusatkan perhatiannya ke sosok di hadapannya. Tadi ia tak terlalu peduli, namun kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar mengamatinya. Gadis itu pendek dan mungil, sama seperti dirinya (Baekhyun mengusir kalimat terakhir dari pikirannya. Jelas ia tak mau disamakan dengan postur tubuh seorang gadis). Dengan wajah tirus dan sepasang mata almond seperti permen coklat. Hidung kecil dan bibir seperti buah pir (Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. Ia tidak tahu mengapa bisa ia menyamakan bibir kecil begitu dengan buah pir. Bukankah buah pir itu besar?), dagu runcing dan rambut ikal yang melampaui bahu kecilnya. Dilihat dari penampilannya, jelaslah ia seorang gadis yang manis, terkesan imut malahan.

Namun bukan itu yang menjadi masalah. Baekhyun penasaran kenapa bisa gadis itu mengetahui namanya. Padahal seingat pemuda kecil itu, ia tak pernah sekalipun mengenal seorang gadis sepertinya. Bahkan Baekhyun saja tak pernah dekat dengan wanita. Mungkinkah ia teman sekelasnya?

"Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" daripada menjawab pertanyaannya, Baekhyun justru balik bertanya. Nadanya rendah dan ia bisa melihat mata gadis itu terbelalak sejenak. Menampakkan pemandangan penuh akan mata permen dengan iris coklat bersinar sebelum kemudian kembali ke semula. Si permen coklat terbungkam. Dan Baekhyun merasa sedikit penasaran.

"Apakah kau teman sekelasku?" Ia maju selangkah, bertanya lagi ketika gadis itu tak menjawab pertanyaannya semula. Didapatinya sepasang mata almond itu menatapnya sesaat, seperti mencari sesuatu. Dan Baekhyun cukup terheran ketika ia melihat suatu emosi melintas di sana. Hanya sebentar dan sulit untuk ia tangkap apa itu.

Mereka masih saling menatap dan Baekhyun akan membuka mulut lagi ketika mata gadis itu mematahkan kontak mata mereka. Dilihatnya mata almond yang nyaris sempurna itu berpindah dan meskipun gadis itu masih melihatnya, Baekhyun merasa mata itu melihat ke arah lain. Atau lebih tepatnya melihat ke sesuatu di belakang punggungnya.

Sebelum ia sempat menoleh untuk melihat apa yang menangkap perhatiannya, mata gadis itu melebar perlahan hingga mata permennya terlihat seluruhnya. Ia mengerutkan kening ketika dilihatnya samar-samar kepanikan menyelingkupi iris terang itu, membuatnya redup. Dan saat Baekhyun hendak bertanya apa yang terjadi, gadis itu sudah berbalik dan setengah berlari meninggalkannya.

Baekhyun terbungkam. Atau lebih tepatnya ia merasa begitu. Jujur, pemuda bersurai hitam itu agak bingung dengan apa yang barusan ia alami. Walaupun ada sesuatu yang aneh menggigit ujung benaknya, Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu dan berbalik, hendak pergi ketika tiba-tiba wajahnya menubruk suatu benda yang keras.

Mengaduh 'Ow' karena tubrukan yang cukup kuat dan sungguh tiba-tiba, Baekhyun mundur selangkah, menundukkan kepalanya dan menutup mata seraya memegang hidungnya terasa agak perih. Ia masih mendengar suatu suara di latar belakang, seperti suara benda jatuh. Namun ia tak mempedulikannya dan lebih memilih mengurus dirinya terlebih dulu.

Menggumam tak jelas, Baekhyun masih mengelus-elus hidungnya. Ia tak ingat membelakangi dinding sebelumnya. Yang ia ingat, dirinya berdiri di tengah lorong tanpa apapun di belakangnya. Tapi bila begitu mengapa ia bisa menabrak dinding?

Baekhyun berhenti mengusap wajahnya dan sontak membuka mata. Namun yang menyambut pandangannya adalah... Keburaman. Cemas saat pandangannya hanya dipenuhi titik-titik kabur yang memusingkan kepalanya, Baekhyun menyadari ketidakberadaan sepasang lensa yang selalu bertengger di hidungnya. Wajahnya memucat seketika.

"Oh, tidak..." Bisiknya dengan mata terbelalak. Baekhun langsung berjongkok dan dengan panik meraba-raba lantai di sekitarnya. Bibirnya gemetar saat ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya seraya terus berusaha mencari keberadaan benda penolong penglihatannya.

Tenang. Tenangkan dirimu, Byun baekhyun. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kaca matamu tak akan ke mana-mana. Baekhyun terus membatin kalimat-kalimat untuk meredakan kepanikannya dan meraba ke depan saat tangan Baekhyun menyentuh sesuatu.

Matanya bersinar sesaat, tetapi segera meredup ketika alisnya mengkerut. Itu bukan kaca matanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan untuk melihat benda apakah itu tetapi yang Baekhyun lihat hanyalah titik-titik hitam yang mengabur pada satu tempat. Baekhyun nyaris menangis karena kehilangan pembantu penglihatannya.

Tangan gemetar, ia meraba-raba lebih ke depan dan tangannya bertemu dengan sesuatu seperti material kain. Menjilat bibir sekali, Baekhyun mendapatkan firasat dirinya tahu apa itu. Tetapi ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kain itu dan tak terlalu kaget ketika ia menemukan dirinya berpegang pada sesuatu yang berisi.

Sepasang kaki.

Baekhyun sedang memegang kaki seseorang, ia yakin itu. Meskipun ia tak terlalu kaget, tetapi tubuhnya menegang hanya sedikit. Jantungnya mulai berdebar saat otaknya berlari ke sana kemari memikirkan semua kemungkinan.

Apakah ia sedang di-bully? Itulah salah satu dari sekian pertanyaan di otaknya dan sebelum ia mampu bereaksi, sepasang tangan memegang kedua lengannya kuat dan menariknya berdiri dengan satu hentakan.

Kaget, Baekhyun menjerit kecil saat kakinya dipaksa berpijak pada lantai tiba-tiba dan ia nyaris tersandung di kakinya. Tetapi sepasang tangan besar yang melingkari lengannya mencengkramnya dengan kuat, menyeimbangkan dirinya untuk sesaaat sebelum melepaskan Baekhyun.

Masih agak shock dengan apa yang terjadi, hal pertama yang Baekhyun lakukan adalah mememegangi lengannya. Diusap-usapnya bagian lengan yang tadi dicengkram dengan sangat kuat. Bahkan meskipun benda itu sudah melepaskannya, pemuda itu masih bisa merasakan tangan besar itu masih melingkupinya. Ia menggigil sesaat.

Tubuhnya kembali menegang, ketika dagunya ditarik oleh sesuatu. Memaksa dirinya untuk mendongak dan belum sempat ia berkata apapun, sesuatu menggelitik pipinya dan bertengger di atas telinganya. Saat itulah penglihatannya kembali dan matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata elang.

Baekhyun membeku di tempat. Mulutnya menganga saat ia terbelalak menatap wajah tampan seorang lelaki yang cukup familiar. Rambut hitam keabuan dengan poni ditarik ke belakang dan dijepit penjepit rambut, wajah oval dengan hidung besar dan sepasang mata elang yang menatap tajam. Yang lebih menonjol lagi adalah alis yang sangat tebal bertengger di atas kedua matanya, membentuk garis lurus menemani ekspresi dinginnya.

Baekhyun cukup mengetahui siapa orang itu, tetapi ia tidak mengetahui bila 'orang itu' sangat tinggi. Begitu tingginya ujung kepala baekhyun hanya mencapai bahunya dan ia harus lebih mendongakkan kepala untuk melihatnya dengan jelas. Ia belum pernah bertemu dengan orang setinggi Kris sebelumnya.

Kris...

Baekhyun menelan ludah. Salah satu dari lima bintang, pangeran sekolah mereka yang ternama. Dengan latar belakang tak jauh dari Luhan, Kris terlihat sungguh sempurna dari dekat. Meskipun Baekhyun merasa sedikit deja vu dengan ekspresi Kris yang mirip dengan Sehun. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan anggota lain dari Five Star.

Tuhan... Nasib apakah yang kumiliki hari ini sehingga aku diharuskan bertemu dengan tiga bintang sekaligus? Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apakah ia harus menganggap ini merupakan keberuntungan ataukah kesialan baginya? Baekhyun memilih diam daripada menjawab.

Sepertinya Baekhyun kehilangan fokus dan mungkin Kris menyadarinya. Sebab kemudian Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu dingin mengusap pipinya, menyingkirkan beberapa rambut yang jatuh menutupi penglihatan. Baekhyun langsung memusatkan perhatiannya pada benda yang membuat bulu roma di pipi Baekhyun berdiri sesaat.

Jemari Kris benar-benar dingin. Baekhyun menyadari sembari menggigil, melawan keinginannya untuk mundur menjauh dari rasa dingin yang menyesap ke tulangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sekali lagi Baekhyun dihantam deja vu. Namun sebelumnya suara jernih yang mendampingi kata-kata itu, kini adalah suara dalam dan agak serak. Layaknya lelaki di hadapannya berbicara lewat tenggorokan dengan gigi terkatup.

Terkejut, Baekhyun hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Ia pun mulai menyadari kemudian dengan posisi mereka yang sangat dekat. Baekhyun menelan ludah saat sebutir keringat di balik poninya memaksa ingin meluncur. Wajah Kris benar-benar dekat.

Mengangguk seolah puas, Kris mundur selangkah menjauh darinya. Dan tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun bisa bernapas dengan lancar, yang membuatnya sedikit terheran. Sejak kapan napasnya tertahan? Namun belum sempat ia memikirkannya Kris menepuk bahunya seraya bergumam tak jelas. Lelaki jangkung itu bergerak melewatinya dan pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Terbungkam sejenak, Baekhyun tersadar beberapa detik kemudian bahwa ia lupa berterima kasih pada lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu akan kaca matanya namun saat ia berbalik dan membuka mulut. Kris telah menghilang.

Bingung, Baekhyun melangkah terburu-buru menuju ujung lorong tikungan yang mestinya dilalui Kris. Ia melongok, mengedarkan pandangannya ke kiri, ke kanan dan ke sekeliling. Tetapi tak dilihatnya tubuh jangkung yang sangat menarik perhatian itu.

Mendesah, Baekhyun berbalik arah dan meneruskan niat awalnya menghampiri loker miliknya. Sembari bergumam tentang sesuatu, ia merogoh saku dan meraih kunci mini yang kemudian langsung ia masukkan ke lubang kunci.

Setelah memutar-mutarnya beberapa saat, Baekhyun mendegar suara 'klik' dan menghela napas lega lalu membuka pintu lokernya dengan cepat dan menilik ke dalam. Tersenyum kecil saat didapatinya buku yang ia pinjam pagi ini masih utuh.

Diambilnya buku bersampul warna oranye tersebut dan hendak menutup pintu lokernya saat sesuatu jatuh dari sela-sela buku. Mengerutkan kening terheran, ia membungkuk dan mengambil benda yang ternyata sebuah sobekan kertas.

Kertas itu tampak lusuh dan tua, seperti sudah lama sekali. Tetapi permukaannya masih bersih meskipun berkeriput di sana sini. Di bagian tepinya terdapat bekas sobekan yang agak menguning, dan ada bercak-bercak coklat kemerahan di beberapa tempat.

Sesaat Baekhyun hanya terdiam mengamati benda itu. Kerutan bingung tampak saat alisnya terangkat sedikit. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku bercover oranye cerah dan masih tampak baru di tangan kirinya dan kembali lagi ke kertas di tangan kanannya.

Mengedikkan bahu, Baekhyun menyelipkan kertas itu ke dalam buku dan menutup lokernya. Setelah menguncinya, ia memasukkan kunci bersama buku fiksi ke dalam tas dan berbalik pergi.

Hujan masih turun meskipun tak sederas tadi, Baekhyun mengetahuinya ketika ia keluar dari ruang loker dan melewati jendela lobi yang berembun. Tapi meskipun begitu, ia masih tak berani untuk pulang sekarang.

Matanya melirik ke sekeliling dan menyadari lingkungannya menjadi semakin redup. Pastilah searang sudah hampir jam tiga. Walaupun Baekhyun tak memakai jam tangan, ia masih bisa memperkirakan waktu dari sinar matahari yang semakin berkurang karena selain senja mulai datang, awan kelabu juga menutupinya dari kekuasaannya.

Melihat dari hujan yang turun tak terlalu deras, Baekhyun memprediksi hujan akan berhenti sekitar tak lebih dari tiga puluh menit lagi. Mendesah karena kesekian kalinya ia menyesal tak membawa payung, Baekhyun melangkah melalui pintu keluar yang besar.

...

Matahari masih memancarkan sinarnya meskipun barat perlahan menariknya ke peraduan, ditemani oleh senja yang mewarnai langit dengan cat indahnya yang berwarna-warni. Awan-awan dengan warna kelabu lembut masih menyelimuti angkasa dan bumi masih basah oleh air matanya beberapa jam lalu. Sore telah datang dan sebentar lagi petang tiba.

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri trotoar untuk pejalan kaki, dimana ia berdesal-desal dengan pejalan kaki lainnya. Ia sudah pulang sedari tadi dan berganti baju. Seperti dugaannya, ibu Baekhyun marah karena ia pulang terlambat dan melewatkan makan siang (yang merupakan kebiasaan penting bagi keluarganya). Namun Baekhyun memberikan alasannya dan meskipun ibunya tak jadi marah, pemuda bersurai hitam itu tetap dihukum dengan menyuruhnya berbelanja.

Berbelanja...

Baekhyun menendang sebuah kerikil di hadapannya dengan malas. Sudut bibir kanannya tertarik ke bawah ketika diingatnya ancaman ibunya jika ia tak menurut, maka uang jajannya akan dikurangi.

Mendengus, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merasa kesal. Pemuda itu sangat menyayangi ibunya dan akan menuruti segala keinginan wanita muda berparas cantik yang telah melahirkannya itu. Bahkan jika uang jajannya dikurangi pun Baekhyun tak mempermasalahkan, sebab ia juga tak jajan banyak. Hanya saja ia tak suka bila dirinya diharuskan keluar sore ini, dimana semua orang berhamburan di jalanan baik untuk bermain ataupun pulang dari segala urusan di kantor. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, pemuda itu tak bisa menolak ibunya.

Menyimpan gerutuan di dalam hati, Alisnya mengerut sedikit ketika ia melihat banyaknya pejalan kaki dan kendaraan yang lalu lalang sore ini. Ingin rasanya ia berlari pulang saja daripada harus berada tengah-tengah kerumunan yang lama-lama semakin membuatnya sesak. Tetapi Baekhyun tetap saja melangkah maju dengan sesekali menghindari tabrakan dengan orang lain. Heck, ia bahkan berusaha untuk meminimalis kontak secara langsung dengan mereka.

Setelah beberapa kali menggerutu dan menahan napas, akhirnya Baekhyun sampai juga di tempat tujuan, sebuah toko lumayan besar yang menjual berbagai jenis kebutuhan rumah tangga. Baik dari peralatan hingga ke sayurmayur. Mekipun jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dengan rumah Baekhyun, butuh energi lebih serta keinginan kuat untuk bisa ke sini bagi seseorang seperti dirinya yang menyukai rumah lebih dari apapun.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima lebih saat Baekhyun tiba di ini, ia juga menyadari sekelilingnya yang berubah semakin gelap. Sepertinya petang datang lebih cepat dari yang ia bayangkan. Dan mengingat dirinya diwanti-wanti untuk berbelanja hanya sebentar, Baekhyun berpikir dirinya butuh waktu lebih daripada yang dipesan ibunya.

Mendesah, ia bersiap-siap akan masuk ketika tiba-tiba telinganya mendengar suara keras di belakang, seperti suara tumbukan benda keras. Menoleh karena terkejut, Baekhyun membeku di tempat ketika matanya terbelalak melihat sesuatu yang melayang cepat ke arahnya.

Mulut Baekhyun terbuka, hendak berteriak. Tetapi suaranya tak keluar, bahkan tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Kakinya kaku, tak bisa bergerak dan otaknya terasa kosong saat dilihatnya sesuatu itu terbang semakin dekat dan dekat ke arahnya, siap menghantam tubuhnya.

Sedetik sebelum benda itu mampu menyentuh wajahnya, sesuatu yang lain menarik Baekhyun cepat ke samping dan tiba-tiba saja pandangan Baekhyun tertutup. Masih terpaku, telinganya mendengar suara keras seperti kaca pecah dan teriakan orang-orang yang panik.

Tercenung, Baekhyun tak sadar oleh sepasang tangan yang terselip ke pinggangnya, menahan dan mendekapnya erat. Suara teriakan di belakang berganti dengan gumaman dan bisikan-bisikan keras serta beberapa percakapan yang terliputi dengan kecemasan.

Tersadar, Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras. Begitu keras dan cepatnya benda itu bertalu-talu di dalam dada hingga pemuda itu takut ia akan mati selanjutnya karena komplikasi jantung. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat dan kedua kakinya melemas seketika, yang membuatnya langsung memegang benda apapun di dekatnya untuk menahan tubuhnya.

Kepalanya terasa pusing dan pikiran Baekhyun masih terguncang dengan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya. Ia tak mampu membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi bila benda itu benar-benar mencapai wajahnya dan Baekhyun bahkan tidak sanggup memikirkannya.

Mata berkaca-kaca dan sebuah isakan kecil lolos dari bibirnya, Baekhun mengencangkan genggamannya terhadap sesuatu yang lembut dan membenamkan kepalanya ke depan. Menahan tangisan dan air mata yang hampir menguasainya, Baekhyun menggigit bibir untuk menolak segala kata yang mendesak keluar dari tenggorokannya dan mencoba mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

Tetapi usahanya gagal ketika napasnya tersedak dan bibir Baekhyun terbuka saat isakan keluar langsung dari mulutnya. Tak kuasa lagi menahan diri, akhirnya pemuda itu membiarkan air matanya keluar membasahi pipinya seraya membenamkan kepalanya ke sebuah ceruk dan terisak di sana, membiarkan perasaan mengambil alih.

Sembari ia menangis mengeluarkan ketakutannya, sebuah tangan bergerak dari pinggangnya dan mengelus-elus rambutnya perlahan, seperti menenangkan. Sedangkan yang satunya masih melingkari pinggangnya dengan erat, menyokong tanpa niat untuk melepas.

"Ssstt, sssts. Tenanglah. Semua baik-baik saja," Sebuah suara, rendah dan tenang tapi anehnya terasa familiar, berbisik tepat di telinga Baekyun. Menyentakkan sebuah isakan dari mulutnya ketika suara itu mengirimkan sengatan listrik hingga ke tulang, membuatnya menggigil hebat.

Mengeratkan genggamannya, Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan menangis lebih banyak. Ia lupa akan segala hal. Kejadian yang membuatnya shock dan menjadi alasannya menangis, penyebab dirinya harus keluar dari rumah, permintaan ibunya serta tujuan awalnya berada di sini selain berpegangan layaknya hidup dan mati kepada seseorang yang menyangganya.

Mungkin itulah sebabnya ketika kemudian dirinya membuka mata, ia berdiri menatap kosong di depan rumahnya. Tubuh masih utuh meskipun matanya sembab dan bibirnya kelu. Tak ingat kapan ia tiba di rumahnya dan berpikir apakah semua kejadian tadi hanyalah ilusi belaka.

Hanya saja ia tak bicara sepatah pun saat ibunya berlari menghampiri, wajah tak menyandang ekspresi apapun selain kepanikan. Meskipun merasa kepalanya sedikit hampa, pemuda itu masih bisa mengenali pelukan hangat ibunya. Ia pun bisa merasakan ketenangan yang mengusap-usap kepala. Dan hatinya mulai terasa membaik ketika bisikan-bisikan lirih dari sang ibu menjernihkan kepala. Dan saat itu untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun tak bisa membalas kekhawatiran ibunya dan hanya berkata ingin istirahat.

Ia melewatkan makan malam waktu itu. Menolak untuk keluar dan memilih berdiam di kamar. Walaupun pintu tak dikunci, Baekhyun berterima kasih karena ibunya punya kebijakan untuk membiarkannya menenangkan diri. Dan malam itu Baekhyun tertidur tanpa mimpi.

 _To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Suasana istirahat memang selalu ramai. Lorong dan kantin penuh dijejali para siswa-siswi. Toilet pun terkadang disambangi para murid silih berganti. Sebagian bersenda gurau sesama masing-masing, dan sebagian yang lain memilih untuk menyelesaikan apapun urusan mereka.

Begitu pula Baekhyun. Ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di dalam kelas dan memakan bekalnya. Menjadi siswa yang duduk di paling pojok bagian belakang, membuat apapun yang ia lakukan tak terlalu menarik perhatian.

Teman-temannya sebagian besar pergi ke kantin, meninggalkan sebagian kecil di kelas. Termasuk Baekhyun. Ia tak mempedulikan apapun yang mereka lakukan dan memilih menikmati bekal buatan ibunya yang selalu ia sukai dengan penuh kedamaian.

Baru saja ia mau memasukkan kimchi daging ke dalam mulutnya, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan merebut tangannya dan alih-alih kimchinya masuk ke mulut orang lain. Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara protes kepada orang yang baru saja mencuri kimchinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Daehyun.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun nyaris mendesis lewat giginya saat ditatapnya teman semasa kecil dengan tampang kesal. Daehyun si pria tampan dengan rambut honeylate hanya meringis menanggapi pemuda itu. Kedua tangannya terangkat membentuk huruf V sembari mulutnya sibuk menguyah tanpa dosa.

Jengah, Baekhhyun menggerutu seraya menggeser kotak bekalnya menjauh dari Daehyun dan mulai memakan kimchinya kembali dengan sedikit cemberut.

"Ayolah, Baek. Kita sudah sering melakukan ini. Kenapa kau marah?" Daehyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, tetapi tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya. Baekhyun memang terlihat lucu kalau sedang marah. Dan Daehyun punya kesenangan tersendiri membuat temannya mengeluarkan ekspresi itu.

Berdecak, Baekhyun belum menjawab saat ia menggeser bekalnya lagi ketika Daehyun menghadapnya. Dan ia masih mengerucutkan bibir ketika temannya duduk di kursi depan, menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau tak membawakan bekalku juga? Kau tahu, saat ini aku sangat lapar," Daehyun mengusap-usap perutnya dan mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi memelas. Baekhyun tahu itu hanyalah pura-pura, tetapi ia tak bisa tak jatuh dalam perangkapnya.

Menghela napas, akhirnya yang lebih pendek meletakkan sumpitnya dan menggeser kotak bekal ke hadapan Daehyun dengan berat hati. Pemuda itu memang biasanya membawa bekal double, untuknya dan tentu saja temannya. Tetapi pagi ini entah kenapa ia lupa. Mata bersinar, Daehyun dengan senang menerima bekal itu dan tanpa babibu langsung melahap daging kimchi dengan sumpit milik Baekhyun.

Melihat tingkah Daehyun yang terkadang kekanakan, tak ayal membawa senyum kecil ke wajah Baekhyun. Sambil memandangi temannya makan dengan suapan besar, ia memangku dagu dengan tangan. Ekspresinya berubah lembut.

"Hei, kau tahu. Ibuku kemarin bertanya padaku kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau jarang ke rumah. Ia bilang bila kau tak mengunjunginya dalam waktu dekat-dekat ini, kau tak akan pernah lagi memakan masakannya." Baekhyun berkata, pelan seraya terus mengawasi wajah sahabatnya. Sebuah senyum misterius tersungging di bibirnya.

Persis seperti yang Baekhyun bayangkan, Daehyun langsung tersedak dan hampir menyemburkan makanan di mulutnya. Tertawa kecil, pemuda itu menutup mulut menggunakan punggung tangan ketika Daehyun dengan frustasi memukul-mukul dadanya dan tangan kanannya menggapai-gapai.

Masih dengan tawa kecil, Baekhyun menyerahkan sebotol air putih miliknya yang langsung diteguk oleh Daehyun dengan tergesa. Ditatapnya ekspresi Daehyun dengan alis terangkat saat yang tinggi menghempaskan botolnya yang tinggal setengah, napas terengah-engah dan ekspresi seperti tersiksa.

"And-andweee! K-kau tak... Kau tak bisa melakukan itu! Nyonya Byun tak bisa melakukannya!" Masih terengah-engah Daehyun angkat bicara, suara berat dan kasar seperti tenggorokannya habis disikat. Ditatapnya Baekhyun dengan pandangan fokus dan pipinya mengembung sedikit.

Awalnya Baekhyun merasa sedikit kasihan dan agak bersalah, tetapi ia menepisnya dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau berlebihan. Tentu saja aku tak akan melakukannya. Tapi entah dengannya, kau tahu ibuku orangnya seperti apa." ujarnya datar dan diambilnya botol minum dari tangan Daehyun dan mengerutkan kening sedikit karena Daehyun menodai botol sucinya dengan mulut.

"Aku sungguh tak bermaksud, sungguh! Hanya saja Baek, akhir-akhir ini ada sesuatu yang perlu kuurus dan aku tak bisa meninggalkannya. Tapi jangan karena aku tak main ke rumahmu beberapa hari, Nyonya Byun menjauhkanku dari masakannya. Demi Tuhan, kau tahu tak ada yang lebih kucintai dari masakannya!" Daehyun berucap panjang, nyaris berseru dan Baekhyun perlu menjauhkan kepalanya karena Daehyun berbicara tepat di wajahnya.

Mendorong wajah Daehyun menjauh darinya, Baekhyun mengambil kotak bekal yang sudah hampir kosong. Dalam hati ia berdecak akan nafsu makan Daehyun yang besar dan sedikit menyesalkan menyerahkan sarapannya. Sebab perutnya masih bernyanyi dan ia hanya memakan beberapa buah kimchi, itupun makanan pertama yang ia makan semenjak pagi ini dan Daehyun menghabiskannya.

"Kau memakan semuanya," Baekhyun bergumam, akhirnya memilih menyuarakan isi hatinya. Wajahnya berubah sedikit keruh, yang membuat Daehyun langsung menutup mulutnya, mata melebar namun ia tetap menelan makanan yang bersemayam di dalam.

"Oh my God! Benarkah?" Daehyun bertanya, hampir berseru ketika ia merebut botol di tangan Baekhun kembali dan menenggak seluruhnya. Wajah Baekhyun semakin keruh.

"... Dan kini kau menghabiskan minumanku juga." Lanjutnya dengan ekspresi seolah ia tak tertarik. Mata Daehyun semakin melebar, layaknya ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi dan dengan cepat diletakkannya botol Baekhyun dan tangannya menutup mulut lagi.

"Omo. Jinjja? Oh God. Baek, aku benar-benar..." Daehyun mulai nyerocos, mata bergerak-gerak. Baekhyun hanya mendesah dan mengangkat tangan, menepisnya. Ia tahu temannya tak melakukannya dengan sengaja (atau malah sebaliknya). Dan Baekhyun benci ketika Daehyun mulai berbicara tak jelas.

"Sudahlah. Tak apa. Ini bukan yang pertama kali bukan. Tak masalah untukku dan aku sungguh memaklumi nafsu makanmu." ujar Baekhyun, memberi sedikit penekanan pada kalimat terakhir. Diambilnya kotak bekal dan botol minumannya yang kosong kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya dan ekspresinya berubah saat ia memanyunkan bibir. Kedua tangan bersedekap di atas meja dan ia meletakkan dagu diatasnya.

"Kau selalu bilang begitu. Meskipun aku ini teman dekatmu, tapi tetap saja kau membuatku tak enak. Padahal Baek, kau bisa ngomong apapun yang kau mau maka akan kukabulkan. " Ucapnya seperti merajuk.

Melihat muka Daehyun yang lucu, tak bisa menahan Baekhyun untuk tidak gemas. Disentilnya dahi Daehyun yang lebar, membuat yang tinggi langsung memegang keningnya kesakitan. Mungkin penampilan Baekhyun tampak lembut, tapi jangan ragukan kekuatannya. Begitu-begitu, Baekhyun cukup menguasai hapkido, Korean martial art.

"Jangan bilang begitu. Kau membuatku terdengar seperti aku ini pacarmu saja." Baekhyun mengusap hidungnya, alis hampir menyatu seperti mencemooh. Tetapi tawa kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya mengatakan hal lain.

Daehyun mengangkat alis, namun senyuman lebar langsung menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Apa yang kau bilang? Tentu saja kau ini pacarku, Baek sayang~" goda Daehyun seraya menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya serta mengembungkan pipi, membuat ekspresi lucu saat ia mengatakan bagian 'sayang'.

Menutupi mulutnya menahan tawa, Baekhyun langsung menampar ringan kepala Daehyun dengan buku. Yang muda mencoba menghindar, tapi tetap saja kepalanya kena. Bibir mengerucut, Daehyun bersedekap dan menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran seperti anak kecil.

"Ya! Kenapa kau memukulku?" Sungutnya meski Daehyun tak bisa melawan sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya.

"Itu karena kau memanggilku 'Sayang'. Dan uh... Itu terdengar menggelikan untuk orang sepertimu." Baekhyun berkomentar seraya mengibas-ibaskan tangannya, berekspresi seperti jijik.

Daehyun memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Maksudmu aku tak cocok jadi pacarmu begitu? Ayolah Baek. Kita sudah hampir lima tahu bersama dan akan aneh kalau kita sama sekali tak pacaran... Ow!" Daehyun mengaduh dan sontak memundurkan kursi duduknya, menjauh dari Baekhyun.

"Yak! Kenapa kau memukulku?" Daehyun hampir berseru dan menutupi kepalanya serta melempar pandangan tak percaya yang dibuat-buat ke arah pemuda kecil di hadapannya. Baekhyun menaikkan alis, tapi ia tetap menurunkan buku di tangannya.

"Itu karena pendapat anehmu. Pacaran? Yang serius, Daehyun. Kita berdua normal dan kau yang paling tahu itu. Bukankah sekarang kau menyukai gadis siapa itu... kupikir Soojung?" Baekhyun menepisnya, dan Daehyun menaikkan alis, masih dengan pipi menggembung.

"Aku bisa beralih menyukaimu dan mengubah diri kita menjadi tidak normal. Melihat dari kedekatan kita dan ketampananku, tak akan butuh lama untukmu jatuh cinta padak... Ow!" Kembali Daehyun mengaduh, hampir berteriak malahan dan segera membenamkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Baekhyun baru saja memukulnya lagi.

"Yakk! Kenapa kau memukulku...?" Daehyun mengerang dan melongok melihat Baekhyun yang mengacungkan buku killernya, membuat pemuda bersurai honeylate itu cepat-cepat menyembunyikan wajahnya. Keningnya mungkin sudah membiru saat ini. Memikirkannya, ia mengerang lagi. Wajah tampanku...

"Kau berlebihan." Baekhyun berkomentar lagi, kali ini memasukkan bukunya ke laci. Bukannya ia kasihan terhadap Daehyun, tetapi ia lebih menyayangkan kalau bukunya rusak gara-gara terlalu sering bersentuhan dengan dahi keras pemuda tinggi itu.

Mengeluarkan suara merengek, Daehyun mendongak dan membuka mulutnya ketika tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dengan suara keras. Terlonjak, mereka berdua menoleh cepat ke arah datangnya suara begitu juga dengan siswa yang lain.

Suasana serasa membeku, hati mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi ketika sebuah tangan memegang kusen pintu dan disusul dengan sosoknya memasuki ruangan. Baekhyun dan Daehyun mendongak dan bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata kucing.

Aneh memang, tetapi Baekhyun merasa begitu. Kedua mata kucing yang tajam dan mengancam itu menatap mereka seraya melangkah memasuki ruang. Menampakkan postur tubuhnya yang pendek ( Mungkin sama pendeknya dengan Baekhyun sendiri, atau lebih tinggi sedikit), penampilan acak-acakan dan tanpa ekspresi.

Sesaat Baekhyun terdiam, mata tak berkedip memandang lelaki di depan kelas. Sesuatu yang aneh menjalari hatinya dan batinnya berteriak. Sekelilingnya serasa mengabur dengan titik fokusnya adalah pemuda bersurai merah darah dengan ekspresi sedingin salju.

Gemetar, Baekhyun disentak tiba-tiba saat pria bermata kucing itu mengalihkan pandangan, mengedarkannya ke seluruh kelas. Bisikan-bisikan mulai muncul ketika pemuda itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku dan mulai berjalan menuju ke bangku paling belakang dekat jendela bersebrangan dengan bangku Baekhyun.

Terus mengikuti langkah pemuda itu tanpa berkedip, ia melihat pemilik rambut acak-acakan namun terlihat tampan itu menjatuhkan tasnya ke atas meja dengan suara keras. Kemudian pria pendek itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi dan tanpa peduli pada dunia menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja. Keheningan menyelingkupi kelas tersebut dengan semua mata masih memandang satu sosok itu sebelum sedetik kemudian mereka kembali ke aktivitas mereka masing-masing tanpa berkomentar apapun.

Baekhyun mungkin menatapnya terlalu lama karena tiba-tiba sesuatu menutupi punggung tangan dan sebuah suara menariknya kembali.

"Hey."

Menoleh seperti tak terjadi apa-apa, Baekhyun melihat ekspresi Daehyun yang tampak kuatir dan ia segera melirik ke bawah. Tangan Daehyun berada di atas tangannya. Sudut bibir kirinya tertarik sedikit.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Daehyun bersuara lagi, agak lirih seraya meremas tangannya sekilas. Tak berkata apa-apa untuk membalas, pemuda yang lebih kecil itu malah mengambil bukunya kembali dan memukul dahi Daehyun dengan kekuatan khas hapkido.

"Ow!" Daehyun mengaduh keras, membuat beberapa mata menoleh ke arah mereka. Pemuda tinggi itu langsung membungkam mulutnya dan menurunkan kepalanya.

"Apa sih masalahmu? Kenapa kau memukulku!" Desisnya menurunkan suara dan ketika pandangan Baekhyun teralih ke tangannya pemuda itu mengangkat buku. Daehyun segera menarik tangannya dan menyembunyikannya ke bawah meja. Ekspresi bingung.

"Bukan apa-apa?" Baekhyun menjawab kemudian, seperti bertanya. Nada datar saat ia mengalihkan pandagannya ke sosok di seberang. Daehyun mengerucutkan bibir.

"Kau tahu, ketika kau memukulku aku merasa mengucapkan kata yang sama lebih dari tiga kali." akunya yang langsung dianggukan kepala oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu." Bisiknya setengah bergumam dan Daehyun akan angkat bicara saat Baekhyun memotongnya lebih dulu.

"Kau tahu siapa dia?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba yang membuat yang lebih muda bingung. Apa maksudnya?

Daehyun berpikir sejenak dan akan bertanya siapa yang temannya maksud ketika ia menangkap perhatian Baekhyun yang tidak kepadanya. Mengikuti pandangan Baekhyun, Daehyun pun mengerti.

Ekspresinya berubah sesaat ketika matanya menyipit dan pertigaan muncul di kening Daehyun, tetapi ia kemudian menaikkan alis dan melirik ke temannya. Dilihatnya kerutan tipis muncul di dahi Baekhyun yang mulus.

"Maksudmu, Kim Jongdae?" Ia bertanya, setengah berbisik. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah temannya ketika menangkap keberatan dan ketidaksukaan di nada suara Daehyun. Dan itu membuatnya sedikit bingung, sebab Daehyun jarang sekali bersuara seperti itu.

"Kim Jongdae?" Ulangnya dengan suara pelan, seolah memproses kecocokan nama tersebut di lidahnya. Daehyun meliriknya sebentar dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, yang membuat Baekhyun terheran sebab temannya seperti tampak berpikir. Tapi itu hanya sekilas karena Daehyun mengibaskan tangannya.

"Benar, Kim Jongdae. Kau tidak tahu?" ucapnya dengan nada tiba-tiba bosan. Baekhyun menautkan alis, masih bingung. Tetapi ia hanya menggeleng. Mata Daehyun melebar sedikit dan mulutnya membentuk huruf O.

"Whoaa, Baek. Padahal kita sudah hampir tiga bulan di kelas ini tapi kau masih tidak tahu seluruh temanmu?" Daehyun mengedipkan matanya dengan ekspresi dibuat terkagum. Baekhyun menahan diri untuk tidak menampar wajah putih itu dengan buku dan malah memutar bola matanya.

"Kau tahu aku orangnya seperti apa, Daehyun. Ya aku tak tahu." balasnya dengan sudut bibir tertarik ke bawah. Daehyun menanggapinya dengan anggukan kecil serta 'Oh'.

"Dia itu berandalan, Baekhyun. Tak kau lihatkah kelakuan dan penampilannya tadi? Dia jarang masuk kelas, skornya buruk, sering berkelahi dan pembuat masalah. Bahkan dia sering sekali absen. Dia benar-benar orang buruk. Tapi Baek..." Daehyun terdiam sesaat, dan Baekhyun menahan napas saat Daehyun menatapnya langsung di mata. Ekspresi wajahnya tak mengatakan apapun, tetapi matanya menyandang keseriusan yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Dia orang yang berbahaya." lanjut temannya dengan nada rendah, nyaris berbisik. Baekhyun tertegun sejenak. Ia tak tahu apa yang teman semasa kecilnya itu maksud, tetapi ia seolah tahu bahwa kata lain dari ucapannya, Daehyun menyuruhnya untuk menjauh dari Kim Jongdae.

Yang juga membuatnya lebih heran. Daehyun jarang menunjukkan ketidaksukkaan kepada orang yang tidak ia kenal. Ia tahu benar sifat ceria temannya. Dan Baekhyun juga tahu bahwa ada beberapa teman Daehyun yang mirip dengan deskripsinya terhadap kim Jongdae. Ia pernah bertemu dengan beberapa dari mereka dan Baekhyun langsung menolak untuk bertemu lagi. Tetapi Daehyun tak pernah mengenal Jongdae lalu kenapa ia berbicara buruk tentangnya begitu saja? Darimana pria itu tahu? Ataukah temannya itu memang benar-benar tahu?

Baekhyun menoleh kembali dengan ragu-ragu, melihat lelaki dengan kepala masih terkelungkup entah tidur atau tidak di seberang ruangan. Jelas Baekhyun tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Hanya saja, Baekhyun memegang dagu dan alisnya tertaut. Ia merasa pernah melihatnya. Dan itu sedikit mengganggunya.

Perhatiannya teralih saat Daehyun menangkup wajahnya dan membuatnya menoleh. Pemuda itu langsung bertemu dengan wajah merengek Daehyun. Ia menghela napas seketika dan melupakan pemikirannya. Difokuskannya perhatiannya kini kepada pemuda tinggi di depannya dan Baekhyun seperti tahu apa yang akan dikatakan temannya kemudian.

"Sayaaang~ Aku inginn ice creeeaaammm."

Dan dengan itu Baekhyun menampar wajah Daehyun dengan bukunya. Lagi.

...

Beberapa hari setelah insiden ia menampar Daehyun dengan buku, Baekhyun mendapat tugas dari sonsaengnim untuk membuat artikel sejarah. Bukan hanya dia seorang, tetapi semua siswa dikelasnya. Mereka dibentuk kelompok dan kebetulan sekali kali ini ia tidak sekelompok dengan Daehyun (yang mana membuatnya menyesal).

Masih segar dalam ingatannya beberapa saat lalu temannya yang tinggi itu merengek-rengek untuk bisa sekelompok dengannya. Tapi tentu saja Seon sonsaengnim tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. Guru berkepala tiga itu menolak mentah-mentah, bahkan mengancam tidak akan memberi nilai padanya dan Daehyun bila mereka tidak menurut, yang langsung membuat kedua siswa itu terbungkam. Wajah Daehyun berubah keruh ketika Seon sonsaengnim pergi tanpa berubah pikiran, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun.

Dengan ekspresi sedih dan bersalah, Daehyun mendatanginya dan memeluknya. Mata berkaca-kaca dan seperti terisak ia berkata, "Maafkan aku, sayang. Aku tak bisa mempertahankan kita kali ini." Yang mana membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau memutar bola matanya jengah.

Akhir-akhir ini Daehyun sering sekali bermanja dengannya. Apalagi dengan panggilan 'Sayang'-nya itu yang membuat Baekhyun risih. Tetapi kali ini dibiarkannya Daehyun melakukan semaunya. Toh mereka juga teman dekat. Para gadis sering melakukannya dengan teman mereka sendiri. Kenapa mereka sebagai laki-laki tidak? (alasan apaan ini?)

Hanya saja Baekhyun tak bisa menghilangkan yang kini menjadi kebiasaannya untuk memukul kepala Daehyun dengan bukunya. Tapi bahkan sebelum ia mengangkat sebuah buku, Daehyun mencium pipinya sekilas dan langsung kabur.

Melongo sesaat, Baekhyun hanya mampu menggeleng. Ia cukup kaget karena Daehyun tiba-tiba menciumnya, tetapi lelaki itu tak pernah melakukannya semenjak dua tahun lalu. Itu adalah cara temannya melengkapi permintaan maaf. Aneh memang tapi ia tak ada masalah. Tapi sekarang pria itu melakukannya lagi dan walaupun Baekhyun penasaran apa sebabnya ia tak bisa menahan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau senyam-senyum?" Sebuah suara bernada rendah membangunkan Baekhyun dari apapun yang ia pikirkan. Terkejut, pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati teman sekelompoknya yang diketahuinya tadi bernama Kyungsoo, menatapnya dengan tajam. Pemuda itu mengernyit dalam hati.

Mata Kyungsoo mirip sekali dengan mata burung hantu, dan itu membuatnya gemetar sesaat dengan cara pemuda yang sama tinggi dengannya itu menatap. Ada sesuatu yang aneh di mata hitam sapire itu. Seperti Baekhyun pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Tapi tentu saja ia pernah melihatnya. Mereka sekelas dan bertemu setiap hari. Meskipun Baekhyun tak secara langsung memandang Kyungsoo, ia cukup tahu siapa dia. Ia segera menepis pemikirannya dan memilih memasang senyuman kecil, agak canggung.

"uhm.. Ma-maaf. Aku hanya ter-ingat sesuatu," Baekhyun dengan lirih berkata, menggigit bibir dalam proses seraya merutuki kebiasaannya ketika bicara dengan orang tak dikenal.

Pemuda itu menurunkan pandangannya, memilih melihat tumpukan buku di atas meja yang setia menanti untuk dibuka. Entah mengapa meskipun ini pertama kali mereka berbicara satu sama lain, aura Kyungsoo serasa sangat mengintimidasi. Dan pemuda bersuarai hitam itu tak ingin berlama-lama berada di bawah pandangan mata burung hantunya.

Ia masih merasakan tatapan Kyungsoo terfokus padanya dan itu membuat Baekhyun ingin meronta. Sebab ia serasa seperti dibawah tatapan mata elang dengan ia sebagai mangsa. Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. Tapi burung hantu sama saja dengan elang, sama-sama karnivora. Jadi mungkin ia akan mengubah bagian elang menjadi burung hantu? (kenapa juga dirinya sempat memikirkan hal seperti ini?)

Beberapa detik dalam hening akhirnya Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dan napas lega keluar dari hidung Baekhyun.

"Cepat saja kita mulai kerjakan ini. Semakin cepat selesai semakin baik." didengarnya Kyungsoo bergumam dengan nada rendah. Dan itu tak bisa menahannya untuk tidak melirik.

Tangan pemuda dengan rambut mirip seperti Daehyun ( poni disibak dan dipoles dengan gel, menampilkan keningnya yang putih bersih) dengan warna hitam scarlet, mengambil sebuah buku dengan gerakan bosan dan membukanya.

Baekhyun tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menatap. Kyungsoo memiliki postur tubuh kecil (Sama sepertinya. Ahem). Dengan wajah bulat dan sepasang mata kelam besar seperti yang ia katakan, mirip dengan burung hantu. Tatapan mataya yang tajam mengingatkannya akan seseorang bermata elang. Hidung sedikit besar dan bibir tebal. Jelaslah pemuda itu memiliki wajah yang menarik. Apalagi penampilannya, tak diragukan banyak wanita yang jatuh hati dengannya. Baekhyun melongok. Dengan tubuh meskipun pendek tapi proporsional, seragam melekat dengan sempurna, dua kancing teratas terbuka, dasi hanya dibiarkan menggantung di kerah dan kedua sisi lengan dilipat hingga siku. Baekhyun tak bisa memberikan komentar lain selain Kyungsoo terlihat sungguh tampan. Apalagi dengan posisinya sekarang yang duduk dengan punggung tersandar dan tangan membolak-balik kertas buku. Baekhyun anehnya merasa seperti berada di drama-drama yang sering ia tonton.

"Sudah puas melihatnya?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba pemuda di depannya yang masih terfokus pada buku yang ia bolak-balik, menyentak Baekhyun dari lamunan.

Muka merah padam karena tertangkap basah, pemuda bersurai hitam itu dengan panik hanya mampu berkata, "Ah...eh...oh..." dan merutuki dirinya karena tergagap seraya dengan cepat mengambil sebuah buku di depan. Tetapi ia menyenggol beberapa tumpukan buku di sampingnya yang langsung menyebabkan buku-buku itu terjatuh ke lantai dengan suara keras.

Mata melebar, mulut Baekhyun membuka saat dipandangnnya buku-buku yang jatuh dengan tatapan horror. Wajahnya semakin memerah dan segera ia menunduk untuk mengambil buku-buku itu dengan tergesa. Meskipun Kyungsoo tak bergerak dari posisinya, Baekhyun sempat melihat senyuman kecil terpatri di wajah bulat itu saat ia mendongak sesaat. Namun senyuman itu menghilang secepat ia datang dan meskipun ia terrtegun sejenak, dalam hati Baekhyun mengerang pilu.

Bahkan sebelum tugas dimulai, pemuda itu merasa ini akan membutuhkan proses yang sangat panjang dan lama untuk selesai. Dan dengan teman sekelompok seperti Kyungsoo yang baru ia kenal beberapa menit lalu, menambah keyakinannya bahwa tak akan mudah baginya untuk menyelesaikannya secepat yang ia inginkan.

Menghela napas masih dengan wajah memerah, Baekhyun membenahi posisi duduknya dan mulai membuka sebuah buku sejarah. Kepalanya tertunduk dan pemuda itu tak berani menatap pria di depan, meskipun ia tahu Kyungsoo juga tak melihatnya. Rasanya namja itu ingin menggali lubang saja dan melompat ke dalamnya. Ia sangat malu.

Beberapa saat jatuh dalam keheningan yang tak nyaman, Baekhyun sudah merasa ingin menarik rambutnya sendiri. Memiliki teman sekelompok yang bukan Daehyun memang ide yang buruk dan pemuda iu berharap ia dapat kembali ke waktu dimana Daehyun memohon untuk mengubah kelompok mereka. Seharusnya saat itu Baekhyun juga ikut memohon, mestinya ia berusaha sedikit sehingga dirinya tak akan terjebak di situasi seperti ini. Namun saat itu Baekhyun hanya diam, tak melakukan apa-apa karena pemuda itu memang tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Menangis dalam hati, Baekhyun berkali-kali memanggil nama temannya. Mengutuknya karena meninggalkannya begitu saja sekaligus meminta pertolongannya untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Andaikan saja Daehyun ada di sini paling tidak pria itu bisa mencairkan suasana tegang ini ataupun menjadi perantara bicaranya, sebab Baekhyun tak berpikir ingin bicara lebih pada pemuda mungil itu.

Membolak-balik buku di tangannya Baekhyun tak bisa konsentrasi. Meskipun ia berusaha keras untuk membaca tulisan-tulisan di dalamnya, tetap saja tak ada satupun kata yang masuk. Bahkan sebelum mereka sampai di otaknya yang kecil, kalimat-kalimat itu sudah menguap di udara.

Mendesah, Baekhyun meletakkan bukunya di atas meja dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang, mengangkat dagunya saat digigit bibirnya dengan frustasi. Rasanya ia ingin sekali cepat pulang dan berendam untuk menghilangkan stres yang entah kenapa memutuskan untuk menyerangnya kali ini. Lalu mendekam di kamar menonton drama kesukaannya ditemani semangkuk popcorn dan segelas jus alpukat tanpa perlu memikirkan hal lain seperti saat ini. Memejamkan mata, Baekhyun melenguh pelan membayangkannya.

Pasti enak...

"Hey..."

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang sesaat ketika suara itu memanggilnya lagi, dalam dan terdengar aneh. Membuka mata, Baekhyun melirik ke arah pemuda di depannya dan napasnya nyaris berhenti ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo menatapnya.

Bulu romanya berdiri ketika ia tiba-tiba menggigil menyadari bahwa mata Kyungsoo tak melihat ke matanya, tetapi pandangannya turun sedikit dan... Napas Baekhyun tercekat. Sontak tanpa ia sadari tangannya langsung bergerak menutupi sisi lehernya yang entah kenapa terasa begitu terekspos.

Mulai merasa nervous karena Kyungsoo tak juga berkedip, Baekhyun bergeser posisi (masih dengan menutupi lehernya) dan saat itulah ia melihat mata Kyungsoo teralihkan. Dan jantungnya berdetak keras ketika dirasanya pandangan Kyunsoo menyapu wajahnya dengan gerakan slow motion hingga akkhirnya mata burung hantu itu berhenti di matanya. Mereka saling tatap. Dan jantung Baekhyun berdetak semakin keras saat ia menangkap sesuatu bersinar di kedua mata besar itu. Ia tak tahu apa itu tetapi Baekhyun menggigil karenanya. Dan dirinya hampir tersentak ketika Kyungsoo bicara,

"Aku tiba-tiba teringat hari ini ada janji. Kita lanjutkan saja besok." Pria itu berucap pelan, sangat pelan sehingga Baekhyun hampir sulit menangkapnya. Bingung, ia hanya melihat Kyungsoo meletakkan bukunya dan berdiri. Kemudian tanpa berkata ataupun menoleh ke arahnya, pemuda itu meraih tas dan disampirkannya ke bahu lalu melenggang pergi dengan tangan di saku. Meninggalkan Baekhyun sedirian, speechless.

Apa-apaan itu tadi. Pikirnya seraya mengusap-usap lehernya yang terasa dingin. Ia masih terheran dengan tingkah Kyungsoo yang aneh. Apalagi tatapan matanya beberapa detik lalu yang tak bisa diperkirakan, Baekhyun merinding mengingatnya. Kyungsoo tampak seperti orang lain (walaupun kenyataannya namja mungil itu memang 'orang lain') dan meskipun hanya sesaat ia tak bisa menghilangkan hal itu dari pikirannya.

Menggelengkan kepala kuat, Baekhyun mencoba menepis otaknya untuk berpikir lebih jauh. Hampir saja menjatuhkan kacamatanya dalam proses yang langsung ia benahi dengan sedikit panik. Perhatiannya kemudian jatuh ke arah tumpukan buku di hadapan Baekhyun dan namja itu menghela napas seketika.

Belum apa-apa, Kyungsoo sudah pergi meninggalkannya dengan alasan yang Baekhyun pikir aneh. Namun namja itu menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan besok dan meskipun Baekhyun sangat ingin, ia tak bisa. Hell, mungkin saja Baekhyun sedikit pendiam dan nampak cuek. Tetapi ia bukanlah orang yang sering meninggalkan sebuah tugas. Apalagi tugas ini dari Seon sonsaengnim, guru sejarahnya yang super killer. Kerutan tipis terbentuk di kening Baekhyun ketika diingatnya ancaman dari sang sonsaengnim. Ia merinding seketika dan menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat.

"Lucunya~..." Sebuah suara mengagetkan Baekhyun. Tubuhnya membeku sesaat ketika ia memproses suara yang berasal dari seberang meja tempat ia duduk. Namja itu merasa familiar dengan musik nan jernih itu. Sebuah sosok muncul di pikiran Baekhyun dan dengan batin berteriak, ia mengalihkan pandangannya perlahan...

Hanya untuk melihat sosok yang ada di dalam pikirannya tampil dalam wujud nyata, duduk di tempat yang sebelumnya Kyungsoo tempati dengan kedua tangan di dagu. Tersenyum cerah ke arahnya dengan muka bersinar.

Tiba-tiba saja jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang. Saking kencangnya namja itu merasa akan pingsan saat itu juga. Tetapi ia hanya menatap Luhan dengan mata membesar dan mulut terbuka. Masih tak percaya akan penglihatannya.

Senyuman di wajah Luhan perlahan memudar dan tergantikan oleh ekspresi khawatir. Kedua tangannya turun dan Baekhyun bisa merasakan kerutan tipis terbentuk di dahi namja berpostur tinggi itu. Yang mana langsung membuat Baekhyun ingin melarikan diri saat itu juga sebab ia tahu apa yang akan Luhan katakan. Dan itu akan memulai sebuah percakapan yang tidak diinginkannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu sangat pucat."

Death set. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya di atas pangkuan saat ia menatap salah satu dari Five Star dengan pandangan nyaris panik. God, ia tak pernah menginginkan dirinya bertemu dengan Luhan lagi tetapi sepertinya takdir berkata lain. Dan kini namja bertampang bak pangeran itu duduk di depannya, bertanya seolah mereka saling kenal.

Cukup lama Baekhyun terdiam, mata tak berkedip. Telinganya bahkan nyaris tak menangkap pertanyaan Luhan dan seolah Baekhyun berada dalam keadaan terbengong ketika kemudian Luhan melambaikan tangan. Sepertinya itu mampu menyadarkan Baekhyun sebab kemudian namja yang lebih pendek itu mengerjapkan mata.

"Maaf?" Ia tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya, yang langsung ia bungkam begitu satu kata itu keluar. Wajahnya sontak memerah karena tertangkap tak mendengar pertanyaan sunbaenya. Walaupun Baekhyun tidak ingin berbicara apapun dengan Luhan ia tak bisa membiarkan dirinya berlaku tak sopan. Oh, terkutuklah sifatnya yang satu ini.

Ia mengerang dalam hati. Pastilah Luhan akan menertawainya. Namun Baekhyun dikejutkan untuk yang kedua kali ketika seniornya itu hanya tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman kecil dan tipis, tapi berefek besar pada jantungnya. Terbukti benda di dalam dada Baekhyun itu bertalu-talu semakin keras, dan namja itu merasa organnya akan melompat keluar saat itu juga.

Meneguk ludah, Baekhyun hanya mampu membalas dengan senyuman kecil khas miliknya, gugup dan terkesan dipaksa. Ia sudah mulai merasakan kecanggungan melingkupi ruangan perpustakaan yang cukup besar itu. Atau mungkin hanya dirinya sendiri sebab Baekhyun melihat sikap Luhan yang so easy dengan senyumannya yang tanpa henti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Suara jernih bagai air mengalir itu kembali keluar dari mulut Luhan. Dan meskipun Baekhyun telah berusaha mempersiapkan diri, pertanyaan yang satu itu tetap tak disangkanya. Kewaspadaannya menurun dan pikiran Baekhyun blank sesaat. Mulutnya terbuka, namun yang keluar hanyalah,

"Eh?"

Yang langsung ia sesali sebab kemudian Baekhyun melihat Luhan tertawa. Sekali lagi TERTAWA! Meskipun ini pertama kalinya namja itu melihat sang pangeran sekolah tertawa (dan Baekhyun cukup mengakui suara tawa Luhan sungguh indah didengar), ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak melongo. God, pastilah ia terlihat bodoh sekarang sebab Luhan tertawa semakin kencang.

Tersadar, Baekhyun segera melirik ke kanan dan kiri melihat apakah ada orang di sekitar. Sebab tawa Luhan cukup keras dan ia tak ingin menarik perhatian siswa lain. Helaan napas lega keluar dari hidungnya kemudian ketika dilihatnya hanya ada dua orang di ruangan itu. Dan mereka hanya melirik ke arah Baekhyun beberapa detik lalu tak menggubrisnya. Mungkin itu karena Luhan.

Membicarakan Luhan, Baekhyun memfokuskan kembali perhatiannya terhadap sang senior. Berhati-hati untuk menghindari matanya yang mana memang tak mampu ia tatap entah kenapa. Dilihatnya namja baby face itu telah berhenti tertawa meskipun sudut bibirnya masih melebar. Dan Baekhyun butuh merapatkan bibirnya untuk tidak menyamai namja itu.

"Ya ampun. Kau itu lucu sekali, Baekkie~ kalau saja tadi kau melihat ekspresi wajahmu..." Luhan menutup mulut, sepertinya menahan tawa yang mengancam untuk keluar lagi. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia hanya mampu menatap sunbaenya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Ok. Pastilah ada yang salah dengan semua ini. Baekhyun membatin. Pertama, Luhan bertingkah seolah ia adalah teman dekatnya (apalagi dengan gaya bicaranya barusan yang-Baekhyun mengerutkan kening-terlalu dekat), padahal mereka baru kenal sekali. Kedua, namja itu masih mengingat namanya bahkan setelah kecelakaan kecil (yang Baekhyun sebenarnya tak ingin ingat) dua minggu lalu. Ketiga. Baekhyun mengernyit akan hal satu ini. Luhan memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang terlalu intim. Padahal mereka baru bertemu dua kali secara langsung dan sedikit mengenal satu sama lain.

Dan mungkin secara tak sadar Baekhyun menyuarakan pikirannya tentang yang 'Ketiga' sebab Luhan berkata, "Ya. Baekkie. Bukankah itu nama yang lucu? Kupikir itu cocok denganmu jadi aku menggunakannya." Dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

Kehilangan kata-kata, Baekhyun hanya mampu menatap wajah Luhan tanpa berkedip. Tak pernah seorangpun yang pernah memanggilnya lucu... well, selain Daehyun tentunya. Namja bersurai honeylate itu bahkan selalu menyempilkan kata "lucu" di setiap pertemuan mereka hingga Baekhyun bosan tingkat berat. Tapi ini kasus berbeda karena Luhan yang mengatakannya. Hey, sang pangeran sekolah, satu dari lima bintang menyebutnya 'lucu'. Tentu saja ini suasana baru bagi Baekhyun.

"Oh. Apakah kau tak suka? Bila kau tak nyaman aku bisa memanggilmu 'Baekhyun' saja. Apa tidak apa-apa?" pertanyaan Luhan menyentak Baekhyun dari lamunannya dan wajahnya memerah.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak. Tentu saja kau boleh, eh tidak... Euhm.. Maksudku sunbae boleh memanggilku ehm.. 'Baekkie'?" Baekhyun berkata dengan gugup. Dilihatnya kerutan samar di dahi Luhan menghilang dan tergantikan oleh senyuman cerahnya yang membutakan Baekhyun sesaat. Namja itu menemukan dirinya tak bisa menolak Luhan. Tentu saja alasannya karena namja itu kakak kelasnya (atau karena hal lain?). Baekhyun pastilah harus menjaga sopan santunnya dan oh... Terkutuklah sifatnya yang satu ini untuk yang kedua kali.

"Baekkie." Luhan menganggukkan kepala, seolah membenarkan Baekhyun. Dan anehnya yang lebih muda merasa nama itu sungguh pas keluar dari bibir Luhan. Layaknya Luhan memang diperuntukkan untuk memanggilnya begitu. Baekhyun seketika menampar dirinya dalam hati. Berhenti berpikir lebih jauh, Byun Baekhyun.

"So, Baekkie. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian sepulang sekolah?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata ketika Luhan kembali bertanya, menariknya sontak membuat namja kecil itu teringat akan tujuan awalnya berada di sini, dan tujuan kedua yang muncul setelah beberapa detik kedatangan tiba- tiba Luhan yang hampir membuat copot jantungnya karena kaget. Yaitu mengerjakan tugas dari sang guru killer dan pergi menghidari namja itu. Yang mana kedua-duanya tak terlaksana.

Ia masih merasa aneh dan agak tak nyaman dengan panggilan 'Baekkie' yang dilontarkan Luhan. Tapi selebihnya, namja itu tak berkomentar. Daripada itu Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya ke tumpukan buku di atas meja dan sepertinya Luhan menangkap pandangannya karena kemudian namja bermuka rusa itu ber-'Ah' dan mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Sejarah, hm? Jadi tugas dari sonsaengnim yang killer itu ya. Jadi teringat masa lalu." gumam Luhan seperti bernostalgia, seraya mengambil satu buku di tumpukan paling atas dan membukanya. Baekhyun hanya mengangkat alis sedikit mendapati kesamaan mereka dalam menyebut Seon sonsaengnim guru killer. Atau memang sebutan itu mungkin saja sudah menempel sejak dulu pada sonsaengnimnya. Siapa tahu?

Suasana jatuh dalam keheningan setelahnya. Luhan tampak sibuk dengan buku yang kini ia genggam, mungkin sedang mengenang kembali yang tadi namja itu sebut 'masa lalu'. Dan Baekhyun hanya diam. Hell, bahkan sedari tadi Baekhyun hanya membungkam. Mungkin tadi ia bicara kalimat panjang sekali, itupun karena Luhan yang memulainya. Dan kini Luhan seolah sedang mengingat sesuatu yang bagus dan Baekhyun tak ingin membuyarkannya.

Jadi, namja kecil itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sosok Luhan. Saat pertama kali ia berhadapan langsung dengan namja yang lebih tinggi itu, Baekhyun tak sempat menilik sunbaenya secara keseluruhan. Mungkin namja itu sering melihat Luhan tapi bukan berarti ia sempat untuk mengamatinya secara detail.

Luhan seperti yang Baekhyun bilang, mempunyai tubuh tinggi. Meskipun tampak kurus, namun hal itu malah menambah kharismanya. Dengan muka baby face yang mirip rusa membuatnya tampak seperti anak kecil. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat emas sangat kontras dengan wajahnya. Kulitnya sungguh putih dan halus tanpa noda, tipe kulit yang terawat. Dan Luhan terlihat semakin tampan dengan seragam warna hitam muda dengan garis-garis putih di tepi dan dasi biru yang terpasang rapi, seragam khas angkatan kelas 3. Pendek kata, Luhan tampak perfect.

Baekhyun menurunkan matanya, menyusuri lengan Luhan hingga sampai pada tangan namja itu yang tengah membolak-balik lembaran buku. Bahkan tangannya pun tampak sempurna dengan jemari panjang yang elegan... Pengamatannya berhenti saat mata namja itu menangkap sesuatu yang berkilau.

Pandangannya teralihkan pada benda yang melingkari ibu jari kanan Luhan. Sebuah cincin. Baekhyun melihat. Warna keemasan mendominasi cincin tersebut dengan warna hitam di tengah yang melingkari seluruh badan cincin. Bentuknya tipis dengan sebuah bola kristal super kecil yang terlilit oleh apa yang Baekhyun lihat seperti akar, menyatukannya dengan badan cincin.

Dilihat dari penampilannya mungkin cincin tersebut tampak biasa, tetapi anehnya perasaan Baekhyun mengatakan hal lain. Namja itu bahkan tak sadar ketika tangannya terulur ke seberang dan hendak menyentuh cincin itu. Ia barus sadar saat tangan Luhan berhenti bergerak dan dirasakannya pandangan Luhan ke arahnya.

Kaget, Baekhyun cepat-cepat menarik tangannya kembali. Ekspresi berubah panik, Baekhyun hanya mampu mengedarkan pandangannya selain ke Luhan. Sembari menggigit bibirnya gugup namja itu merutuki tangannya yang bergerak tanpa perintah. Kenapa juga tangannya bergerak ke sana? Itu sungguh tak sopan!

"Ah, anu... Maaf, aku..." Baekhyun merapatkan giginya dan menundukkan kepala. Tangannya yang terkepal di atas pangkuan bergerak-gerak gelisah. Begitu pula kakinya. Wajahnya pasti sudah memerah atau mungkin malah memucat sekarang dan Tuhan... Baekhyun ingin sekali menggali sebuah kubur dan nyemplung ke dalamnya dan menimbun dirinya sendiri. Tapi tentu saja Baekhyun hanya bisa melakukan itu di pikirannya sebab kemudian ia mendengar suara air jernih milik Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa." katanya pelan. Yang mana membuat tubuh Baekhyun membeku. Kegelisahan hilang seketika dari pikirannya dan tergantikan oleh perasaan heran. Heran karena nada Luhan yang tiba-tiba berubah. Mendongak pelan, namja kecil itu memberanikan diri untuk melihat wajah Luhan, dan Baekhyun sedikit tertegun ketika ia tak menemukan ekspresi seorang Luhan yang lembut, melainkan ekspresi datar.

Jantung berdegup kencang, Baekhyun tak bergerak ketika Luhan meletakkan buku di tas meja dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Dan pandangan namja mungil itu refleks menurun, melihat tangan Luhan yang mendekat. Baekhyun menemukan cincin itu kembali dan matanya melebar saat cahaya kemilau berpendar dari kristal kecil itu dan seperti tertiup angin menuju ke arahnya. Napas tercekat, Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan bertemu dengan mata Luhan.

"Baek!"

To be continued...


End file.
